


Through the Years

by castles_and_crowns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles_and_crowns/pseuds/castles_and_crowns
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Jakkson meet on the playground as children under unusual circumstances and quickly become best friends.  This fic follows them through the years, showing glimpses of their friendship as it slowly progresses into something more.





	1. Eight Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night as I was trying to sleep and I feverishly outlined it. It's going to be a relatively small piece with probably ten short chapters. I have no timeline for posting it, though I don't expect to let a week go by without posting a chapter.
> 
> This world obviously belongs to Lucasfilm.

_They’re eight years old…_

 

And it’s afternoon recess. Ben Solo, a quiet second grader, is sitting outside on a bench, reading a book like he has done at every recess since he learned to read. He’s sitting alone because he doesn’t have any friends, though he’s never really been bothered by this fact. He’s young, but he’s smart and because he’s smart he knows he’s different than most other kids his age. Though he likes fun things—like videogames and cartoons—just like any other kid, Ben has an intensely serious streak that most of his classmates don’t have. He doesn’t understand their immature senses of humor and he doesn’t understand how children can be so _petty._

Suddenly, Ben hears a shriek from across the playground. He looks up from his book and sees a first grader being bullied by Armitage Hux, a fourth grader with a mean streak. Armitage is famous among the grammar school children for his cruelty. What’s worse is that Armitage’s father is very involved in the school, so whenever Armitage—or _Armie_ , as some call him—gets caught bullying, he only ever gets a slap on the wrist.

 

When he sees Armie push the little kid down, Ben abandons his book and starts marching across the playground to confront the bully. Having been occasionally picked on in the past for his ears or for his lack of sociability, Ben has a special abhorrence for bullies and their nasty antics. He’s certain kids would still make fun of him if it weren’t for the fact that he’s the tallest kid in his grade as well as one of the tallest kids in all of their grammar school. His limbs may be lanky, but he’s learned that they can occasionally work to his advantage

 

As Ben gets closer to the scene, he sees the little kid on his knees, trying to stand up, but Armie kicks him in his chest, causing the kid to fall back down again. Armie is now leaning over the kid, taunting him. Ben can’t hear what Armie’s saying, but he can make out the tone of his voice. It’s a cruel tone of voice, and it sets Ben’s teeth on edge.

 

When the little kid starts to blubber, Ben becomes completely incensed. He clenches his fists at his sides, fully prepared to use them when he’s within punching distance of Armie. Armie may be two years older than Ben, but Ben is just as tall as him, so punching the tormenter would be pretty easy.

 

He’s so laser-focused on what he’s going to do to Armie once he reaches him that he fails to see a girl—the new girl who joined his class today, midway through the year—approaching Armie from the other side of the playground.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ben hears a voice shout. He turns his head then and sees the new girl from his class—he thinks her name is Rey—making her way over to the scene. She’s about as close to Armie and the kid as Ben is.

 

Armie turns from his victim and sneers at the girl. “Stay out of this, or you’ll be next.”

           

The girl laughs like she doesn’t believe him.

 

“Sure I will,” she says, quirking up a defiant eyebrow.

 

For a moment, Ben considers pulling the girl away from the scene. Ben knows that Armie is not above bullying girls, even going as far as getting physical if it fits his agenda. But before Ben gets a chance to do that, he sees Rey pull her fist back and then punch Armie right in the jaw.

 

Armie is frozen in shock for a moment before emotions like embarrassment and rage begin to pass across his face. For a second, he looks like he’s going to hit the girl back, but he seems to change his mind and instead quickly walks away, clutching his aching jaw.

 

The girl offers her hand to the little kid and helps him up. He offers a quick ‘thank you’ before running off.

 

The girl finally turns her attention toward Ben, who is now staring at her in wonder.

 

“That was awesome,” he tells her, his dark eyes wide with amazement.

 

“Thanks,” the girl replies, grinning.

 

She’s tall for her age, though still much shorter than Ben. Her hair is chestnut brown and pulled back into three peculiar buns. It’s a hairstyle Ben thinks his mom would admire.

 

“You’re the new girl in my class. Rey, right?”

 

The girl nods. “Yep. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Ben.”

 

“I don’t have any friends here yet,” she says matter-of-factly. “Do you want to be my first?”

 

Ben nods and just like that they both have their first friend.


	2. Eleven Years Old

_They’re eleven years old…_

 

And playing video games at Ben’s house. It’s become their routine most days after school, much to Rey’s delight. Her home life is less than ideal, so she spends as much time as she can at Ben’s house either doing homework or playing video games.

 

Ben’s house is so much nicer than her own. While Rey lives in a two bedroom, one bathroom house with vermin and terrible water pressure, Ben lives in a mansion. His house is always spotless (they even have a house cleaner!), all of his furniture matches, and it usually smells like either vanilla or lavender. Rey dreams of living in a house like this one day.

 

“You beat me again!” Ben groans, punching the armrest of the couch that they’re both sitting on

 

Rey turns to Ben and smirks proudly. “I don’t even understand how. I don’t have this game at my house. The only time I ever get to play it is when I’m with you. You should be practicing when I’m not here.”

 

“You’re just naturally gifted, I guess,” Ben says, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

 

“Naturally gifted? I like that.”

 

Ben chuckles as he stands from the couch. “I’m going to get a snack from the kitchen. You want something?”

 

“Yes!” Rey exclaims, as she gets up and follows him into the other room.

 

Her foster father, Unkar Plutt is waiting for his check—the check he gets for “taking care” of Rey—before going to grocery, so they currently have almost no food in their house, which was the reason she hadn’t eaten breakfast this morning and had only packed a pop-tart for lunch. Needless to say, she was starving.  

 

Ben opens the walk-in pantry. Rey has been friends with Ben for three years now, and she still can’t get over the fact that Ben had a pantry large enough for both of them to fit comfortably in.

 

Once they’re both standing inside the pantry, Rey’s eyes hungrily scan the shelves.

 

“I think I’m in the mood for something salty today,” Ben comments, as he grabs a bag of potato chips from the shelf. “What about you?”

 

 _I want everything_ , Rey thinks. Instead, she says, “I’ll just take some cookies.”

 

Ben gives her a questioning look. “Are you sure that’s all you want? You didn’t eat much today at lunch.”

 

Rey blushes with embarrassment. She didn’t think he’d noticed.

 

“We don’t have a lot of food in the house right now,” Rey says. She tries to be straightforward about it, but she knows Ben can detect the shame in her voice.

 

Ben pulls down a few different jars of cookies from the shelf and hands them to her. “He shouldn’t be able to do that,” he says, frowning.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Your foster father.  He shouldn't be able to do that."

 

“Do what?” Rey asks.

 

“Starve you,” he replies, his frown growing deeper.

 

“He doesn’t _starve_ me."

 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to _feed_ you either.”

 

“He does.”

 

She’s not sure why she’s defending her foster father. His treatment of her is just short of neglectful, and Rey knows it. But the only thing she hates more than Unkar Plutt is the thought of being moved into _another_ foster home.

 

“I swear, Rey, when I’m old enough, I’m going to beat the crap out of the guy for the way he treats you.”

 

Rey can tell Ben is completely serious, but she cannot help but smile at her friend’s words.

 

“I’m not joking,” he tells her, clearly puzzled by her grin.

 

“I know you’re not.”

 

“Then why are you smiling?”

 

Rey shrugs and tempers her expression. “I don’t know. It’s just a nice thing of you to say, I guess.”

 

“Well, I mean it,” Ben says earnestly, as they walk out of the pantry.

 

When they’re sitting back down on the couch, Ben turns to Rey and says, “You should stay for dinner tonight. I think we’re having meatballs and spaghetti.”

 

Again, Rey can’t help but to beam at her best friend. “I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way too excited about the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up Friday.


	3. Thirteen Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter is too out there...I don't know. Personally, I love it, and I hope you do too.

_They’re thirteen years old…_

 

And walking home from school together, on their way back to Ben’s house to do some homework. They’re walking side-by-side and Ben keeps glancing over at Rey, who won’t stop rubbing her abdomen.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben finally asks when they’re about a block away from his house.

 

He’s known Rey for five years now, and he knows that she isn’t ever one to complain or ask for help, so if something’s wrong, he’s going to have to pry it out of her.

 

“Huh?” Rey says, looking over at him.

 

“You keep touching your stomach,” Ben replies, rubbing his own stomach to imitate her.

 

“Yeah. My stomach just feels...weird.”

 

“Jessika went home with the flu last week,” Ben tells her. “You don’t think it could be that?”

 

Rey shakes her head. “No. I’m not really nauseated or feverish. Plus, I’ve had this feeling for the past couple of days. It just sort of comes and goes.”

 

“I hope it’s not appendicitis. I had that when I was younger, and it was the _worst_.”

 

“I think it’d hurt more if it was appendicitis,” Rey says, shrugging. “It’s okay though. I’ll be fine.”

 

They enter his house through the garage, where they find his father, Han Solo, working on his beloved car that he calls the _Millennium Falcon._

“Hey, Mr. Solo,” Rey greets.

 

Han, who had been bending down examining the inside of the hood of his car, straightens up and turns to Ben and Rey.

 

“Hey kids. How’s it going?”

 

“Pretty well,” Rey replies, grinning.

 

Rey loves Han, and sometimes Ben thinks she might have a better relationship with his dad than he does.

 

“I’m just doing some maintenance work on the old girl. It’ll take me a few days, but when I’m done, maybe I can take you and Benny for a drive.”

 

Ben groans at the nickname that his father knows he hates, but when Rey looks over and beams at Ben, he manages to temper his annoyance.

 

“That would be amazing!” she exclaims.

 

Han chuckles as he wipes some sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “When you’re old enough, maybe I’ll even let you drive it.”

 

“Hey!” Ben says. “That’s not fair. You told me you’d _never_ let me drive it.”

 

Han shrugs. “You don’t have the same appreciation of the _Falcon_ that Rey does.”

 

Rey elbows Ben in the side and smirks at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you ride shotgun.”

 

Han cackles at Rey’s joke, and Ben rolls his eyes.

 

“Great,” he deadpans. “So, are you ready to go inside and get started?”

 

“Yeah,” she says before turning her attention back to Han. “I can’t wait to take her for a ride, Mr. Solo.”

 

Han smiles. “Thanks kid.”

 

Rey is closer to the door, so she leads the way inside the house. Ben follows behind her, and as he does, he notices a dark splotch on the backside of her faded blue jeans.

 

He immediately realizes why she had been clutching her stomach, and he is absolutely mortified.

 

As he wracks his brain for something to say, Rey leads the way into Ben’s living room, which is where they always do their homework. She goes to sit down on the couch, but before she can, Ben yells, stopping her.

 

“Wait!”

 

Rey straightens up. “What?”

 

Ben’s face is burning, trying to find the right words for what is surely about to be the most embarrassing moment of both of their lives.

 

Last year his mother, Leia, sat him down and gave him a very thorough version of _the talk_. Leia didn’t only cover sex; she also covered puberty and all that it entails for both men and women, so Ben knows exactly what is going on. He’s not sure, however, if Rey is aware of what she’s presumably just started going through. He can’t exactly picture her foster father giving her the talk like his mom did.

 

“You, um…”

 

“I…what?”

 

“I think you’ve started your period,” he mumbles, practically whispering the last word

 

The look of horror on Rey’s face tells Ben that she knows exactly what that means. Her hazel eyes go big and the color of her face surely matches the color of Ben’s.

 

“How do you know?” she practically squeaks out.

 

Somehow this part is even worse.

 

“Your jeans,” Ben says.

 

If Rey’s face can get any redder, it does.

 

“Oh, no,” Rey says, her voice beginning to tremble. Ben can see tears forming in her eyes and before he can stop himself, he grabs her by the wrist and leads her up the stairs.

 

“What’re you doing?” Rey asks, as she’s practically dragged up the stairs.

 

“We’re going to my room.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You can borrow a pair of my shorts.”

 

They get to his room. Rey stands in the threshold, while Ben riffles through his bureau drawers for a pair of athletic shorts to lend to Rey.

 

“Your room looks different,” she comments softly.

 

Ben looks up from his drawer and glances around. “Yeah, I re-painted it this summer and moved the furniture around.”

 

“Ah,” Rey nods, as she crosses her arms tightly against her chest.

 

About a year ago, Leia had enacted a new rule in the Organa-Solo household: Rey was no longer allowed in Ben’s room. They were approaching their teenage years now, Leia had said, and she would prefer it if Rey and Ben remained downstairs. Personally, Ben thought the rule was stupid. Rey was _his friend_. They weren’t going to _do anything_ in his room.

 

Ben returns to his search and eventually finds a pair of shorts that no longer fit him. He tosses them to Rey from across the room.

 

“Those should fit,” he tells her, working hard to keep eye contact.

 

“Thank you,” Rey mumbles.

 

“You’re welcome.  Follow me.”

 

Ben leads Rey down the hall and into his parents’ room. He points to the master bathroom and says, “That’s my mom’s bathroom. I think she’s got…stuff you’ll need in one of the cabinets.”

 

“Thank you,” she replies, making her way to the bathroom. She stops right before she gets to the door and looks at Ben with an extremely pained expression.

 

“What is it?” Ben asks.

 

“I still need underwear,” she says, not meeting his eye.

 

“Oh.”

 

Ben thinks for a moment. He’s not sure what’s worse: offering her a pair of his boxers or him digging through his mother’s underwear drawer for a pair for Rey to borrow. Ultimately, he decides to do a cursory search through his mother’s drawers, grabbing the first pair of underwear he sees. Like he did with his shorts, he tosses them to her.

 

“We can put your stuff in the washing machine after.”

 

“Okay,” she nods, before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Ben waits outside his parents’ room, while Rey changes. It takes her a little over five minutes and when she comes out, Ben notices that her eyes are red, but he doesn’t comment on it and neither does she.

 

He leads her back downstairs to their laundry room. Truth be told, Ben’s never done any laundry in his life, so he has no idea what to do next. He opens the top of the washing machine and then looks at her awkwardly.

 

“What do we do next?”

 

Rey offers him a small smile before taking charge. When she’s done, she looks at him and sighs.

 

“Can we never talk about this again?” Rey asks, grimacing.

 

Ben chuckles and when he does, he can see some of the tension that Rey’s been carrying in her body over the past ten or so minutes evaporate.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Leia giving a very thorough sex talk to Ben. I'd like to think that Han tried and failed so spectacularly that Leia just sort of scoffed at her husband before sitting Ben down and being exceptionally detailed in a way that made Ben supremely uncomfortable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up by Tuesday at the latest :)


	4. Fifteen Years Old

_They’re fifteen years old…_

And about to start their sophomore year of high school. Ben is currently waiting outside the main entrance of their high school for Rey so that they can walk in together like they did every day of their freshman year.

 

It’s been just under three months since Ben has seen her. While Rey spent her summer in town working, Ben was forced by his mother to work at a summer camp a couple hours away. They hadn’t had a chance yet to see each other, so Ben is now eagerly awaiting his reunion with his best friend.

 

He spots her about a block away and is surprised to find that his heart speeds up a little. She must see him too because she begins to walk faster, weaving her way through all the apathetic students on the sidewalk.

 

_Rey has changed._

This thought runs through his mind as Rey approaches, and he has to remind himself that, duh, they’re teenagers. Of course, they’re changing. It still catches him off-guard, however, to see that Rey has _curves_ now, which are clearly visible in the green V-neck t-shirt and dark skinny jeans she's wearing. Surely, her breasts and hips didn’t just appear in two and a half months, but this is the first time Ben has noticed them, and it's... _startling_. Her hair is also down, a look on Rey that Ben has seen maybe five times in their almost eight years of friendship.

 

 _She looks nice with her hair down_ , he thinks but doesn’t say.

 

When Rey finally reaches him, instead of a typical greeting, she just looks up at him and says, “Wow, you got tall.”

 

Ben chuckles. It’s true; Rey isn’t the only one who’s changed over the summer.

 

“I’m as tall as my dad now. And the doctor says I’ll probably grow another two or three inches.”

 

“You’re going to be a giant,” she says, a smirk playing on her lips.

 

Ben shrugs and turns toward the school entrance so that Rey won’t see the pink color that has suddenly tinted his face. He says, “You ready to start year two of this nightmare?”

 

Rey rolls her eyes playfully. “Oh, c’mon. It’s not that bad.”

 

“I don't know, Rey.  It's pretty bad sometimes,” Ben tells her seriously.

 

Rey takes his hand, practically dragging him toward the entrance. “Let's go, you grump.”

 

They walk into the building, and it takes less than two minutes for Ben to see that he’s not the only one who’s realized that Rey has…well, _developed_. As they walk through the halls, Ben notices that many of their male classmates’ eyes are on Rey. Protectiveness surges through Ben’s veins, and he steps a little closer to her as if his close proximity can safeguard his best friend from leering eyes.

 

He spares a quick glance at Rey, and it’s clear that she has no idea that people are suddenly paying attention to her.

 

“What?” Rey asks when she feels his eyes on her.

 

“Nothing,” Ben says. “I’m just happy to be home.”

 

Rey smiles at him and purposefully—affectionately, even—bumps into his side. “Me too.”


	5. Seventeen Years Old

_They’re seventeen years old…_

 

When Rey finds Ben in their usual spot under a tree on the edge of their high school campus. It’s where the two of them have eaten lunch for the past three years. Rey loves it because it’s a quiet place to study, and she knows that Ben loves it because it’s away from the rest of their classmates.

 

“Hey,” she greets.

 

Ben, who’s sitting down and leaning back against the tree, looks up from the book he’s reading and smiles. “Hey. How was your meeting?”

 

Rey sits across from him. “It was great. The theme is going to be Winter Wonderland.”

 

“Groundbreaking,” Ben deadpans.

 

Rey leans forward to swat him on the arm. “It’ll be a good time! You should come. We’d have fun!”

 

“I’ll pass,” Ben responds, turning his attention back to his book.

 

Rey sighs at her stubborn friend.

 

As freshman and sophomores, neither Rey nor Ben had gone to their homecoming or winter formal dances, but as the thought of college applications began looming over Rey’s head, she knew she needed to get more involved in school activities. Her grades were great, of course, but if she wanted to get scholarships she needed more than just her 4.0 GPA. With this in mind, she decided to join robotics club, debate club, and the dance committee…and she knew you pretty much _have_ to go to the school dances if you’re on the committee that plans them.

 

“I really wish you’d reconsider,” Rey says, pulling his book away from his face so that he has to look at her. “Is Winter Formal lame? Sort of. Will it still be fun? Definitely. Trust me, I’m helping to plan it.”

 

She winks at him, but Ben only shakes his head. “Sorry, it’s a no-go. But if you change your mind, we can do something else that night. You could come over and we could watch shitty movies?”

 

Rey bites back a groan. “I’m not going to change my mind, Ben,”

 

Later that day, Rey is walking to her last period class when she stopped by Poe Dameron. Rey and Poe aren’t exactly friends, but they’re definitely friendly acquaintances, having had a handful of classes together over the past three years.

 

“Hey Rey, you got a second?”

 

“Sure,” Rey said, as she steps to the side of the hallway so that she’s not blocking the student traffic. “What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering if you had a date yet to Winter Formal?”

 

Rey fights the smile that’s tugging at her lips. “I don’t.”

 

“Would you want to go with me?” he asks, flashing her his dazzling smile.

 

“I would love that,” Rey nods enthusiastically. “You know I’ve never been to a school dance before.”

 

“Really?” Poe says, clearly surprised. “Well, then I guess the pressure’s on.”

 

Rey’s smile breaks through. “I guess it is.”

 

“You know, since we’re going to this dance together, I guess I should have your number.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you should,” Rey agrees, her cheeks tinting pink.

 

They exchange numbers and talk for a few more moments, but then the warning bell rings and they have to rush to class.

 

As she hurriedly makes her way to class, Rey feels like she’s walking on air. Sure, a small part of her had hoped she and Ben could go to Winter Formal together—they were best friends after all—but going with universally beloved Poe Dameron is definitely the next best thing.

 

When Rey slides into her desk beside Ben, he looks at her curiously. She knows she must be wearing the most ridiculous smile on her face.

 

“What’s up with you?”

 

“Poe Dameron just asked me to Winter Formal!” she practically squeals.

 

Something flickers across Ben’s face, but it’s gone in an instant. “And you said yes?”

 

“Obviously!” she says.  "I mean, it's  _Poe Dameron._ "

 

“Well, good for you,” Ben says, nodding casually. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time together.”

 

Rey leans across her desk to touch Ben’s arm. “Hey, maybe Poe has a friend that you can go with?”

 

Ben groans and shakes off Rey’s hand. “I already told you I’m not going, Rey.”

 

“Okay, sorry,” she says, rolling her eyes at her friend’s unusually grumpy response.

 

She spends the rest of the class period daydreaming about Poe and Winter Formal and doesn’t notice the scowl that is plastered on Ben’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few chapters ahead on this fic, but contrary to what I usually do (and am comfortable doing) I started posting the completed chapters before I finished writing the entire fic. I do have an outline, but I've got 3 and a half chapters still to write. I also start school next week, which will severely reduce my writing time. All this to say, the next few updates will probably be closer to a 7-9 days apart instead of 3-4, unless I go on some serious writing binge. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reading, and if you're interested, go check out my fic "You Need a Tutor."


	6. Eighteen Years Old

  _They’re eighteen years old…_

 

And senior prom is only two weeks away when Poe breaks up with her.

 

“We just can’t be together anymore.”

 

“What? Why?” Rey asks, as they sit in his car right outside her house.

 

Poe sighs and runs a hand through his perfect hair. The same hair Rey has enjoyed running her hands through for over a year now.

 

“It’s just not going anywhere between us. I’m not…I’m not in love with you.”

 

Tears prickle in Rey’s eyes, but she manages to momentarily fight off their release. “Is there someone else?”

 

“No,” Poe says, and she can tell that Poe is being honest with her. “Rey, I really care about you, and I’d like to still take you to prom if you’d like.”

 

“I don’t want to spend prom with my ex-boyfriend,” Rey says, her voice cracking on the last word.

 

“I understand. I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

When Rey gets inside her house, she texts Ben. A few tears fall on her phone screen as she types out her message: _I need you._

 

She and Ben are still best friends, but Rey’s relationship with Poe over the past year has definitely led to them not spending as much time together as either would have probably liked.

 

Ben texts back almost immediately: _Want me to call you?_

It’s late, but it’s not _too_ late, and her foster father is out of town for the weekend. She responds, _Can you come over?_

 

_Be there in fifteen._

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Ben arrives at her door.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks. Rey can hear him trying to hide the slightly frantic quality in his voice.

 

“Poe broke up with me,” Rey says, before finally collapsing into a puddle of tears.

 

Ben frowns. “Oh, Rey, I’m sorry.”

 

They eventually wind up in her room, lying side by side on her bed, both of them on their backs. Rey is recapping the entire horrible story for Ben, who is listening intently.

 

“And then he told me we could still go to prom together,” she says through her tears. “I know he was trying to be nice, but why would I want to go to prom with my ex-boyfriend? But now I think I should have just said ‘okay’ because now I’m not going at all after I practically planned the whole thing myself _and_ saved up to buy a dress. Maybe we can just hang out at your place that night and watch movies instead?”

 

“I’ll take you,” Ben says after a beat.

 

Rey sits up in bed. “Take me…to prom?”

 

“Yeah, if you want to,” Ben says quietly, also sitting up on the bed. “I mean…if you really just want to watch movies at my house, we can. But I know how much prom means to you.”

 

Overcome with emotion, Rey immediately wraps her arms around Ben’s neck and buries her head in his shoulder. He is stiff for a moment before slowly wrapping his own arms around her waist. He’s never been much of a hugger, Rey knows, but she can’t help but embrace him after what he’s just offered.  Ben has always resolutely refused to go to school dances, and him doing this for her...it's the kindest thing Rey can imagine at the moment.

 

“Is that a ‘yes?’” he asks reluctantly.

 

“Yes,” Rey replies, now crying happy tears into Ben’s black t-shirt.

 

Two weeks later, they attend prom together. Rey knows Ben’s definitely not a dancer, but he’s really trying for her sake and she appreciates that. He pretty much stands in place, sort of swaying to the music, while Rey dances around him and sometimes grabs his arms, forcing him to twirl her around. She’s pleased to see his lips twitch up into a smile as he twirls her, and she can’t help but to laugh.

 

“See, you _are_ having fun!” she tells him.

 

“I’ll admit that I’m having more fun than I expected to have.”

 

“Good!” she exclaims, forcing him to twirl her around again.

 

Just as she finishes the twirl, the music changes and a slower song comes on. Rey sees Ben tense up, and he lets go of their joined hands.

 

“We can skip this part if you want,” Ben says, as couples around them move closer together.

 

“Do _you_ want to skip this?” Rey asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She’s never felt self-conscious around Ben before.

 

“I don’t care. I just know this is what you would have wanted to do with Poe and—“

 

Rey shakes her head, silencing Ben. Without another word, she wraps her arms around his neck and Ben delicately places his hands on her waist. They move in tiny, slow circles, and Rey is the one leading them, but it’s sweet nonetheless.

 

“I’m so grateful for you,” she tells him.  "And I'm so glad you're here so that we can experience at least one high school dance together."

 

“I hate these things, but you’re the only one I’d ever consider going with to one.”

 

Rey looks up at him and smiles. She opens her mouth to speak, but he interrupts her.

 

“You look great tonight, by the way.”

 

Rey blushes. “Thank you. You look nice too.”

 

“I hate this tux,” he mutters.

 

“Oh, hush,” Rey says, removing one of her arms from his neck to playfully swat his chest.

 

When she does, Ben snatches her hand and holds it in his own. He pulls her closer as he switches them into the other slow dance position, with Rey sliding her free hand to his shoulder and Ben keeping one arm around her waist while holding her hand tightly in his.

 

They don’t speak for the rest of the song, and when it ends, both are slow to pull back. When they finally do, Rey sees something in Ben’s eyes that she doesn’t think she’s ever seen before. The stranger thing is that she’s certain the same look is in her eyes as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class starts today, so as I previously said, updates moving forward will probably take more time. 
> 
> I'm also working on another piece that I'm hoping might be up by Sunday or Monday, so keep a look out!


	7. Twenty-One Years Old

_They’re twenty-one years old…_

 

Well, technically _Ben’s_ twenty-one years old. But Rey turns twenty-one at midnight and that’s why Ben’s decided to make the three hour drive from his university to Rey’s university to surprise her for her birthday.

 

They’ve kept in touch throughout college and each still considers the other their best friend, but they usually only get to see each other during winter and summer break. They talk on the phone a lot, though, and occasionally they’ll video chat, so they pretty much always know what the other one is up to. That’s how Ben knows about Rey's plans for her and some of her college friends to go out for her birthday tonight—well, from that and from some help from Rey’s roommate Rose.

 

The plan is to meet up at Rey and Rose’s apartment, which is where they’ll be pre-gaming, around ten. Then around eleven-thirty—just a an half hour short of Rey’s birthday—they’ll make their way to the bars and officially celebrate Rey coming of age.

 

When he parks, he texts Rose to let her know he’s here. She sends back a quick text saying that they’re going to tie a scarf around Rey’s eyes so that she can’t immediately see the surprise. Ben hadn’t planned that part, but he likes the idea.

 

He knocks on Rey’s apartment door, and he hears commotion for a second before a pretty, petite woman, who Ben now recognizes as Rose, comes to the door.

 

“Rey, your surprise is here!” Rose shouts gleefully.

 

One of Rey’s guy friends—he’s pretty sure the man’s name is Finn—guides Rey by the shoulders to the door. When Ben sees her, blindfolded and with that excited grin on her face that he knows so well, he can’t help but to break out into the biggest smile.

 

“What’s my surprise?” Rey asks curiously, now standing only two or three feet from Ben. “Oh, no, please don’t tell me you guys got me a stripper!”

 

Ben has to bite back a laugh at Rey’s comment.

 

“No, no stripper,” Rose said. “Something better.”

 

“A puppy?” Rey asks, and Ben can tell from the sound of her voice that she’s already had a significant amount to drink.

 

“Not a puppy,” Rose counters. She then motions for Ben to take Rey’s hands. None of this had been part of the plan, but Ben does what he’s told, relishing the element of surprise of the whole operation.

 

“You got me a man?” Rey asks when Ben takes her hands.

 

Rose doesn’t say anything this time. Instead, she soundlessly directs Ben to guide Rey’s hands to his face.

 

“See if she recognizes you,” she mouths silently.

 

Ben lifts Rey’s hands to his face and he enjoys the feeling of her fingers searching the planes of his face for clues. When her fingers linger on his lips, Ben has to suppress the shiver that’s building up inside of him.

 

He watches Rey’s face carefully, and he can tell she’s contemplating who it is. But then her hands reach up into his hair, and she gasps.

 

“Ben?!”

 

Ben removes the blindfold from Rey’s eyes. “Surprise,” he grins.

 

Rey immediately throws her arms around Ben and hugs him tightly. “How are you here?”

 

“Well, you told me last week about your plans,” he tells her. “So, I decided to get in touch with Rose and see if I could make it over.”

 

“You’re coming out with us?” she asks excitedly, pulling back from the hug. Yes, Rey definitely has had a significant amount to drink.

 

“Of course,” he replies.

 

For the next hour or so, Ben pre-games with Rey and her friends. He’s gotten a little buzzed with Rey before, but they’ve never been truly drunk together.

 

Drunk Rey is definitely a sight to behold.

 

 _She’s luminous_ , Ben thinks as he watches as she laughs and relays her friends with stories of her and Ben’s childhood. Sometimes, to Ben’s surprise, she even hangs on him, wrapping her arm around his and leaning into him. They’ve never been overly affectionate with one another, particularly in the later years of their friendship, so Ben finds this new development puzzling, though he’s definitely not going to complain.

 

Eventually, they make their way out to the college bar scene. They hop from bar to bar to bar. Frankly, Ben finds it a little obnoxious, but Rey is clearly having fun and that’s what matters.

 

At one point, Ben goes to the bar to get another drink. While he’s waiting to catch the bartender’s attention, Rey sidles up beside him, bumping his hip with hers.

 

“You’ve been dancing,” she says, smirking up at him. Her face is covered in sheen of sweat, but with her bright smile, she still looks like she’s glowing.

 

“Am I?” he laughs. His dancing is definitely aided by all the alcohol he’s consumed, though he doesn’t tell her this.

 

“At prom you just sort of swayed in one place. Now you’re actually trying to use your whole body.”

 

“ _Trying_ is the key word,” he responds, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“It’s progress,” she says, still grinning up at him.

 

The bartender finally makes his way over to them, and they order their drinks. While they’re waiting for them, Rey places her hand on Ben’s, which is resting on the top of the bar.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he says, looking down at her hand on his. _What’s that about?_

 

“I know we don’t see each other as much as we used to, but you’re still my best friend, you know?”

 

“And you’re still mine,” he tells her, looking back up at her.

 

When his eyes meet hers, he sees such an earnest glint in them. It’s a look she’s given him before throughout their friendship, and it’s always completely disarmed him.

 

Ben recognizes that Rey is attractive. He also recognizes that they clearly have good chemistry, having been friends for thirteen years now. And there have obviously been times over the years where Ben has wondered _what if?_ Frankly, those times have become a lot more frequent in recent years. But Ben also knows that Rey is way out of his league. She’s vivacious, while he’s incredibly reserved. She’s beautiful, while he’s more _interesting_ looking. And she’s actually had experience dating guys, while Ben hasn’t even kissed a girl yet. So, ultimately, he’s never allowed himself to delve to deep into any _what if_ daydreams. He’s happy having had Rey as his best friend for as long as he has—that, in itself, is more than he ever could have hoped for.  

 

The bartender returns with their drinks, breaking the look between them. They both pick up their drinks and return to her group of friends.

 

About forty minutes later, Rey’s friends are ready to go to the next bar. While Ben is secretly hoping this is the last bar of the night, Rey yawns and puts her hand on Rose’s shoulder.

 

“I think I might take an Uber back home. I’m about to fall asleep.”

 

“Are you sure?” Rose asks.

 

“Yes, definitely,” she says, yawning again. “But you guys don’t have to turn in early because of me.”

 

“Okay, good, because I could keep this up all night,” Finn says, laughing.

 

Rey chuckles at her friend before looking over at Ben. “Did you want to stick around here or…?”

 

“Actually, I think I might head back too.”

 

“Okay,” she says blearily.

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re back at Rey’s apartment. Ben has changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and is settling down on the couch when Rey comes out of her bathroom, clad in a t-shirt and pajama shorts, and gives him a perplexed look.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

 

“Getting ready for bed…”

 

“You can’t sleep there,” she tells him, like he’s an idiot.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You don’t fit on that couch,” she says, crossing her arms against her chest. “You’re too big.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Ben snorts. “You have a blowup mattress or something, then?”

 

Rey shakes her head and says, “You can just share the bed with me.”

 

“You sure about that?” he asks, surprised by her suggestion.

 

“Well, I don’t think Rose is going to let you share _her_ bed,” Rey responds, chuckling.

 

Rey’s bed is a tight fit, especially since Ben is trying his best not to make any physical contact with her. And while he may have been feeling worn-out before, he’s wired now. The look Rey had given him earlier in the night now plays on repeat in his mind, and he thinks about how right now he’s simultaneously so close and far from her. He’s content with how things are between them, he reminds himself over and over. What he’s got with Rey is special enough, just as it is.

 

Finally, just as Ben begins to drift off, Rey whispers his name in the darkness.

 

“Yeah?” Ben asks. Previously, they had been lying back to back, so he turns to face her.

 

“Did you know that you are literally my favorite person on this earth?”

 

Ben allows himself a small smile. “That’s sweet, Rey.”

 

“I mean it,” she tells him earnestly. “I’m not just saying that because I’m still a little buzzed.”

 

“I believe you,” he replies. And he really does.

 

“And you showing up tonight…”

 

She trails off. Ben tries to make out her facial expression in the dark, but he can’t.

 

“I’m happy I was able to make it over.”

 

“I am too. But that’s…that’s not what I’m trying to say.”

 

Ben’s heart skips a beat. He’s usually incredibly passive, but the slight buzz he’s still currently experiencing causes him to speak up.

 

“Rey, what _are_ you saying?”

 

Suddenly, he feels her hand reach out in the darkness, take his, and bring it to her heart. “I’m saying…you showing up tonight…it’s just made me wonder why we never—why nothing’s ever happened.”

 

“Happened? You mean—“

 

“Between us,” she says. Her voice is a whisper, and Ben thinks he can detect the slightest tremble. “I mean, we’re _best friends_. Haven’t you ever thought about it?”

 

“I’ve thought about it,” he answers softly. It’s so quiet between them right now that Ben suspects Rey can probably hear the pounding of his heart against his chest. He can certainly feel her heart beat against his hand, which she’s still holding to her sternum, now with both of her hands.

 

“Then, how come…?”

 

Ben squeezes her hand and lets out a little sigh. “Because…well, you’re… _you_.”

 

“What does that mean?” Rey asks, her thumb beginning to stroke the top of his hand.

 

“Rey, c’mon,” Ben says. “I’m not a complete self-loathing guy, but even I can see that we’re not in the same league.”

 

“I still don’t understand.

 

“You’re gregarious and have tons of friends and have experience in relationships and are gorgeous and—“

 

“Okay, okay,” she says, cutting him off. “That’s really nice to hear, Ben. But I disagree with your assessment that we’re ‘not in the same league.’”

 

He can’t help but chuckle at how clinical she sounds. “You disagree with my assessment?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she replies emphatically. “You’re thoughtful— _so thoughtful_ —and self-sacrificing and crazy smart. And even though you don’t seem to see it for some reason, you’re also very handsome. So yeah. To me, we’re totally on the same playing field. I’ve always thought so.”

 

“Oh,” Ben says, stunned. He’s not sure what else he can say in this monumental moment.

 

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Rey says, her voice going from passionate to tender once more.

 

And then—then she kisses him. No more talking, no pretense, nothing. She just closes the space between them and kisses him.

 

They’re both still lying on their sides, facing one another, as Rey kisses him and Ben follows her lead. It’s soft and slow at first with Rey still holding his hand to her chest, but when she finally releases his hand, her own hands go straight to his hair. This prompts Ben to deepen the kiss, which Rey responds to with great enthusiasm for a few moments, before finally pulling back and taking his face between her hands.

 

“It’s about time,” she whispers, before pecking him one last time on the lips.

 

Ben lets out a shaky laugh, before boldly wrapping his arms around Rey and pulling her into his chest. He’s never done this before, never held someone, and with any other girl, he’d question if he should hold her. Hell, he’d question if he was even holding her _correctly_. But this is Rey, the girl—no, _woman_ —he’s known for thirteen years, and it feels almost instinctual to have her in his arms exactly like this.

His instincts are proven right when he hears her whisper, "Best birthday ever."

 


	8. Twenty-Two Years Old

_They’re twenty-two years old…_

 

And driving home the day after Rey’s college graduation. With Ben having graduated the weekend before, they were finally on their way back to their hometown _together._

 

It’s about a six-hour drive back home, and Rey alternates between catnaps (she’s still got a little hangover from all the partying they did the night before) and doing crossword puzzles, while Ben drives.

 

She’s noticed he’s been particularly quiet all morning. At first, she thinks perhaps Ben, like her, is just exhausted from the night before, but as the drive continues, she starts to see little signs that tell her that it’s not just exhaustion. Every time Rey glances at his hands, it seems like he’s gripping the steering wheel more tightly. And each time she asks him a question, he gives her a short, barebones response, before returning his attention to the road.

 

Then a little more than halfway through the drive, Ben changes the Top 40 radio station Rey had chosen at the start of the ride in favor of NPR. Ben _knows_ how boring Rey finds NPR, so when he does this, she glances over at him to see if she can gauge anything from his expression. His sunglasses hide his eyes, making it impossible to see his gaze, but she can see a tension in his jaw—a telltale sign that something is up.

 

Gently, Rey takes Ben’s right hand that’s resting on the console between them and squeezes it.

 

“Everything all right?” she asks softly.

 

“What?” Ben asks, sparing her a painfully short glance before looking back in front of him. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” She brings his hand to her lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of it.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “Let’s just enjoy the ride.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They drive in silence for a little while longer, but then someone cuts them off on the highway. Ben goes ballistic, screaming and swearing at the other driver. He’s been known to have a temper, but Rey’s never seen him like this before. It’s then that she knows that everything between them is _not_ fine.

 

“What’s going on?” she asks, her voice firm.

 

“Nothing,” he says. This time he doesn’t even glance her way and his voice is a lot sharper.

 

“No, something’s obviously bothering you. And it’s affecting you so much that it’s starting to affect me too, so I think we need to talk about it.”

 

Ben is quiet for a long time, but Rey can tell he’s thinking, not ignoring her. Finally, he lets out a long breath and says, “I don’t want to fight right now, Rey.”

 

Her eyes widen. “Fight? What is there to fight about?”

 

Ben shakes his head. “Remember last night after we got back from the bar? I needed to use your laptop real quick?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I saw a tab open for a job application. For an engineering internship in Coruscant.”

 

“Oh,” Rey says, her heart sinking.

 

Rey has been applying to internships for months now, most of which have been in Chandrila where she and Ben are both from. But these internships are less prestigious and the pay is minimal. This is why, at the recommendation and endorsement of her favorite professor, she applied for an impressive internship in Coruscant. The only problem: Coruscant is eight hours away from Chandrila, which would mean another year away from Ben.

 

She and Ben haven’t lived in the same city for longer than a couple weeks since starting their relationship a year and a half ago. She knew that having to spend an additional year away from him—because he had already secured a job in Chandrila—would be difficult for them.

 

“When were you planning on telling me, Rey?”

 

His voice sounds more sad than angry, and somehow this affects Rey more.

 

“I was waiting to see if I got to the interview phase of the application,” she tells him honestly.

 

“And if you got an interview? And then got the internship?”

 

Rey bites her lip. “I think I’d take it. Dr. Kanata vouched for me. She knows how difficult the internship search process has been, and she knows the people at this company.”

 

He inhales sharply and finally looks her way, lifting his sunglasses up and onto his head. Rey can see his entire face now and her heart drop into her stomach. He looks so _hurt._

 

“Our entire relationship has been long distance.”

 

“I know,” she sighs.

 

“And you’re cool with that?”

 

Rey pauses for a moment to compose her thoughts, to make sure she says the right thing; however, Ben interprets her pause as hesitancy. He replaces his sunglasses on his face and returns his attention to the road.

 

“I guess you are,” he says coldly.

 

“No, Ben, that’s—“

 

“Please don’t talk right now,” he tells her, his voice softer than it was a moment ago. “I love you, and if you keep talking right now I’m afraid I’m going to say something that I might regret.”

 

Her heart clenches in her chest. “Okay,” she responds, almost in a whisper.

 

The atmosphere between them is as tense as it’s ever been as they continue driving. Rey wants to explain everything to him, but he asked for quiet right now, and she thinks she owes him that after keeping a pretty big secret from him, especially one that would absolutely impact their relationship.

 

About forty minutes later, they stop for gas, snacks, and a bathroom break at a convenience store. When Rey returns from using the restroom, she finds Ben browsing the candy aisle. She stands at the end of the aisle, giving him his distance, and watches him grab two candy bars. As he walks towards her and the checkout counter, Rey sees that Ben’s grabbed a Kit-Kat bar ( _his_ favorite) and a Milky Way ( _her_ favorite). She hadn’t asked him to get her one, and an ounce of hope flutters in her chest.

 

Rey stands beside him at the checkout counter and watches silently as he pays. Once he’s done, he hands her the candy bar and offers her a half smile.

 

“Thank you,” she says quietly, returning his smile.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replies.

 

Once they’re back on the road, Rey takes a deep breath and says, “I don’t like the idea of being away from you. In fact, I _hate_ it. But it would be a great opportunity for me, and ultimately, for _us._ ”

 

Ben glances her way. “How for us?”

 

She’s happy to hear the frostiness in his voice is gone. He still sounds doubtful, but it’s better than the icy way he spoke to her earlier.

 

“This internship is really respected,” she tells him. “After finishing an internship there, I could get any job in Chandrila that I wanted. And then we’d never have to worry about moving and being away from one another again.”

 

Ben doesn’t respond at first, and Rey’s heart anxiously pounds against her chest as she waits for him to speak. His sunglasses are still on his face, so it’s difficult to make out his expression.

 

“Okay,” he sighs, the slightest smile spreading across his face. “But Rey? Please do me a favor?”

 

“Anything,” she answers, fighting back the happy tears that are sprouting in her eyes.

 

“I never want us to keep things from each other. Please don’t keep things from me.”

 

Rey nods. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Ben takes her hand and squeezes it, letting her know that she’s forgiven. They drive for a few minutes in silence, finally actually enjoying each other’s company, and then Ben speaks.

 

“This is going to suck.”

 

“I haven’t even gotten a call for an interview yet.”

 

“You will. And then you’ll get the job.”

 

Suddenly, Rey felt her eyes sting with tears. “You don’t know that.”

 

“No, I don’t _know_ , but I have a good feeling.”

 

“Thank you, Ben,” she says, her voice cracking.

 

Of course, Rey does get the job. And while the distance is hard—there are many, many tears—they make it work. One year later, Rey returns home to Chandrila with a fantastic job and an excited boyfriend waiting for her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think in the real world, engineering students get internships while they're still in college, but I bent the rules to fit my agenda.
> 
> I know this one was less fluffy, but couples fight (and make up) and I wanted to show that.


	9. Twenty-Five Years Old

_They’re twenty-five…_

 

And on their way home from the beach when Ben gets the call. Thankfully, Rey is the one driving; if Ben had been behind the wheel, they certainly would have crashed.

 

“Ben,” his father says over the phone. “Your mom…”

 

Ben inhales sharply, somehow already knowing what his dad is about to say. Rey turns to look at him, but he can’t acknowledge her. He’s waiting for his father to confirm what he suspects.

 

“She’s gone, Ben,” Han tells him, his gruff voice cracking. “She just…”

 

Leia had been admitted into the hospital and diagnosed with a minor infection a couple days before he and Rey had left for the beach. Ben had asked his mother if they should delay their trip. Leia had only shook her head and taken Ben’s hand.

 

“You two work too much. You deserve this break. The doctors say I’ll be out of here in a few days anyway.”

 

So he kissed her on the cheek and went home to pack for his trip with Rey.

 

“We’re on our way back now,” Ben says, almost numbly, to his father. “We’ll be home in a few hours.”

 

“Okay,” Han says. “See you then.”

 

He hangs up the phone, and Rey looks over at him again.

 

“My mom…” he starts. “She’s…gone.”

 

Rey’s eyes go wide. She takes Ben’s hand and doesn’t let go until their back at the house.

 

***

 

At Rey’s suggestion, they stay at the Solo house over the next couple of days. Rey had said that Han probably wouldn’t want to be in the gigantic house all alone and could use their company as both a comfort and a distraction.

 

As usual, she’s right.

 

Frankly, Rey is a Godsend. She spends the days leading up to the funeral cooking, cleaning, and aiding in organizing the service. At night, she drinks whiskey with Han as he relays old stories about he and Leia, before climbing into bed with Ben and letting him hold her as tight as he possibly can.

 

Falling asleep with Rey in his arms and waking up with her still there in the morning grounds Ben.

 

On the day of the funeral, Ben is drowning so deeply in his grief that he’s not sure he can even make it out of the bed. Rey, being Rey, gently pulls him out of bed, prepares a hot shower for him, and lays out his suit for him. Once he’s dressed, she ties his tie for him and helps him comb his air.

 

“You can do this,” she says, wrapping her arms around him.

 

Ben hugs her close to him, cherishing the way her head is tucked under his chin. “Only because you’re here,” he mumbles into her hair.

 

She squeezes him tighter. “That’s not true. You’re stronger than you realize.”

 

Ben takes a minute step back, though he still holds on to her arms. “That may be true, but this week would have been ten times worse if you hadn’t been here helping every step of the way. And I know my father feels the same.”

 

Rey smiles, and for the first time since the day Han called with news of Leia’s death, he sees tears in her eyes. A few fall and Ben reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb.

 

Rey grasps for the hand that wiped away her tears and brings it down to her lips. She places a lingering kiss there, and Ben closes his eyes to relish the feeling. They stand like that for a few moments, finding comfort in the silence and the affection they share.

 

***

 

The funeral is much larger and grander than Ben would have preferred, but he supposes gigantic fancy funerals are par for the course when your mother was a beloved politician.

 

People he doesn’t know keep coming up to him and giving their condolences and then trying to make small talk with him. He’s never been good at that—he’s certainly not his mother’s son in this sense—but thankfully, Rey stays by his side through the whole thing. As if she has a sixth sense, she grabs and squeezes Ben’s hand whenever she senses Ben is struggling, and it really keeps him in one piece.

 

When the funeral is finally over, Han decides to go out for a drink with two of his oldest and closest friends, Lando and Chewie. He invites Ben and Rey to join him, but they’re both exhausted and want to head back to the house.

 

Just before they part ways, Han pulls Ben to the side.

 

“Later in the night, when Rey’s asleep, go into your mother’s study and open up the top drawer of her desk. There’s something there for you.”

 

Ben gives his father a quizzical look, but Han only shakes his head.

 

“You’ll have to see for yourself, kid.”

 

So, Rey and Ben return home, order pizza, drink a bottle of Leia’s favorite wine in her honor, and go to bed early. Once Ben’s certain Rey is asleep, he quietly gets out of the bed and heads to his mother’s study down the hall.

 

He does as his father said and opens the top drawer. Lying on top of a bunch of papers and files is a white envelope with _Ben_ written in Leia’s signature handwriting.

 

With trembling hands, he picks up the envelope and sits down at his mother’s desk.

 

Ben takes a deep breath and then opens the envelope to find a handwritten letter and a key.

 

_Ben,_

_I’m writing this from my hospital bed. The doctors have told me I probably don’t have long, which is why I’m writing you this letter. (Actually, I’m not feeling up to writing, so I’m dictating and your father is writing.)_

_First, I ask you not to resent me for giving you permission to go on vacation. I didn’t want you to see me as weak, and I stand by what I said before: You and Rey work very hard, and you deserve a break…especially before having to deal with everything that will inevitably need to be done once I’m gone. My last moments with you, when you kissed me on the cheek and told me you loved me are the best last memory I could ask for._

_Secondly, I want to remind you to be good to your father—and no, he’s not telling me to add that in. I’m telling you this and I’m telling you this from the heart. I know the two of you haven’t always been close and you bicker like children, but please be kind to him. (I’m warning him to be kind to you too, don’t worry.) He loves you very much and is so proud of you. We both are._

_Lastly, Ben, what you have with Rey is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. I know because I have been lucky enough to experience my own once-in-a-lifetime thing. It has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life watching you and Rey fall in love with each other. She is like a daughter to me.   Now, you may be wondering why I have included a key with this letter. The key is to a safety deposit box that contains all of my and your grandmother’s jewelry. This includes my own engagement ring. When the time comes, I’d like you to take a look at the items in that box and if you see any pieces or stones that you think Rey would like, please use them._

_Never forget how much I love you. You are my proudest accomplishment and it has been the most wonderful experience of my life watching you grow into the man you’ve become._

_Love,_

_Mom_

 

Ben is in tears by the time he finishes reading the letter. It is a shock to learn that his mother knew she was going to die, and while a small part of him is hurt that she kept the true nature of her illness from him, he, too, is happy to have the last memory he has with her be a happy one instead of a heartbreaking one.

 

What’s even more shocking is the key. He examines the metal item in his palm, pondering her words. He tucks the key into his pocket, smiling softly to himself through his tears, and returns to the bedroom.


	10. Twenty-Six Years Old

_They’re twenty-six…_

 

And enjoying a long weekend together at the ancestral Organa lake house in Naboo.

 

Rey thinks the lake house might be her favorite place on this earth. She fell instantly in love with it the first time Ben brought her here, back when they were only fourteen years old. Back then, they’d spend their days on Han’s speed boat with Han driving it so fast Rey had to grip the side of the boat for dear life. Ben would look over at her and laugh at the wide-eyed expression she had on her face. She remembers feeling a little thrill at the unbridled laughter she was able to elicit from him. Eventually, Han would find a nice spot to anchor the boat, and Rey and Ben would jump off the vessel and spend the remainder of the day swimming. Then just before sunset, they’d return to the lake house and spend the evenings eating delicious meals cooked by Leia and watching movies before retiring for the night in separate rooms.

 

Now twelve years later, Ben is the one that drives the boat, just as fast as his father had. Rey still grips the boat for dear life, and Ben still manages to chuckle at her, despite having to keep his eyes in front of him for the most part. They swim for a good portion of the day, before eventually making their way back to the house for dinner and a movie, just as they had all those years ago. The difference, however, comes when it’s time to retire to bed. Now, of course, they share a bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

_It’s heaven._

 

Currently, they are sitting on the deck, watching the sunset and enjoying a meal Ben has prepared for them. It’s their last day at the house, and Rey is wishing they could stay here for a just a little while longer.

 

“It’s definitely a good thing you inherited your mother’s cooking skills,” Rey comments, between bites of pasta.

 

Ben chuckles. “I know. Our children would starve if I had inherited my father’s cooking skills—or lack thereof—because goodness knows you can’t cook to save your life.”

 

“Children?” Rey says with a twinkle in her eye, while ignoring his playful jab.

 

Ben grins and shrugs casually. “It’s not like we haven’t talked about it.”

 

“We’ve talked about it, but I thought we agreed we’d wait until we were married.”

 

Ben’s brow furrows, and Rey wonders what he’s confused about. They had definitely agreed they wanted children—at least two but they were both open to more—but they had also agreed to wait until they were married.

 

“What?” she asks.

 

“We’re not married yet?” he replies, looking at her completely seriously.

 

She chuckles nervously. “Um, no, Ben, we’re not.”

 

“Then, we should probably remedy that, don’t you think?”

 

A grin begins to grow on her face as she starts to catch on. “Yeah,” she says, her voice just above a whisper. “We definitely should.”

 

And then the next thing she knows, Ben is in front of her and down on one knee and holding a small, velvet box in his hand.

 

“Is this really happening?” she asks, her eyes quickly prickling with tears.

 

“It is,” he tells her, as he thumbs the top of the box. “Rey, you’ve been my best friend since we were eight years old. And for years after that, I considered myself the luckiest person in the world just being your best friend, just being in your orbit. But somehow I got _even luckier_. These past eighteen years have been amazing, and the past five years have been the best of my life—the best of my life, _so far._ I want more, Rey. I want more amazing years. I want the rest of our time together on this planet to be the best years of my life. _The best years of our lives._ ”

 

He opens the box and Rey sees a gorgeous ring with a large diamond in the middle, flanked by two rubies. A chill goes down Rey’s spine.

 

“So, Rey, will you marry me?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispers, dropping out of her chair and falling to her knees in front of Ben.

 

They’re both kneeling now as Ben removes the ring from the box and slips it on Rey’s left ring finger.

 

“The diamond and rubies were my mother’s. She wanted you to have her jewels.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” she tells him, looking at the ring more closely.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

She returns her eyes to his, and the look she sees in them compels her to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

 

He returns the kiss, quickly deepening it. One hand goes to her lower back, while the other threads in her hair. They’ve shared thousands of kisses at this point, but this one is deeper. It’s both tenderer and more sensual than any they’ve shared before.

 

Finally, they break apart, both with massive smiles on their faces.

 

“Gosh, Ben,” she says breathlessly, holding onto his hands. “I love you so much. I think I loved you since you told me you’d beat up Plutt for not feeding me enough.”

 

“Rey, I’ve loved you since I first saw you punched Armitage Hux in the face.”

 

Rey chuckles before pulling him in for another long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I know the lake house belongs to the Naberries not the Organas.)
> 
> So, this was all I had planned for this fic; HOWEVER, there may be a time in the future when I add to it. I absolutely hate writing endings because I'm not very strong at them, so I'm inclined to maybe add another handful of chapters in the future. But for now, this fic is complete.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. If you're interested, please check out my new Reylo fic "If You Change Your Mind (I'm the First Line)."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many Reylo ideas lately, but none of them came as fully-formed as this one did, so I put a hold on all my other WIPs to work on this. Hopefully it will have been worth it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://castle-and-crowns.tumblr.com)


End file.
